El animal
by SilentDrago
Summary: Rin se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Hanayo han cambiado, y eso le da pie a un "pequeño animal" para hacer de las suyas.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, supongo que a esta altura lo que está pasando en Chile no es un misterio para nadie. Siendo chileno, obviamente el tema afectó mi ánimo. Las cosas siguen convulsas, pero ahora me siento algo mejor. Amo escribir, y mientras pueda hacerlo, no pararé. Esa será mi forma de sobreponerme a esta crisis. Ojalá los cambios profundos que deseamos se den.  
**

**Ahora, yendo con la historia en sí, esta es la segunda vez que escribo un RinPana. Sobre las fuentes de inspiración, se las diré después. No los hago esperar más, así que los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**El animal**

No podía decir con exactitud cuándo fue que empezó a sentir aquellas sensaciones tan incómodas. Lo único que la pelinaranja sabía con seguridad era lo mucho que amaba a su amiga de la infancia y lo cobarde que se sentía por no poder decírselo.

De un momento a otro, Rin comenzó a mirar a Hanayo con otros ojos. Siempre le tuvo cariño; después de todo, prácticamente se aferraba a ella como muestra de afecto; pero en cuanto comenzó a percatarse de sus nuevos sentimientos, las cosas cambiaron. Fue como si un pequeño gato se instalara en su corazón y comenzara a hacer de las suyas.

Lo primero que sintió fue una sensación cálida y agradable, como si el minino se frotara en algo suave y mullido. Dicha sensación se acrecentaba cuando pasaba tiempo con Hanayo. Pero así como experimentaba lo bonito de sentirse enamorada, también experimentaba lo malo: el miedo, la angustia, los celos, la duda, todo se manifestaba en la forma de rasguños y mordiscos a su espíritu. Aquello no le gustaba para nada a Rin. En más de una ocasión, vio a Hanayo hablando con otras chicas, y era en momentos como esos en los que el gato en su interior comenzaba a saltar por todas partes, siempre con las garras extendidas.

La pelinaranja sabía que muchas de esas conversaciones eran simples charlas, nada especiales, pero de todas maneras no podía evitar el padecer la desazón. En más de una ocasión quiso lanzarse sobre Hanayo y reclamarla como suya. "¡Kayo-chin es mía!", se decía mentalmente, y el gato salvaje seguía con lo suyo, alimentando esos deseos de arrojarse sobre la castaña a la vez que arañaba a su anfitriona. Rin aguantaba como podía esos sentimientos; no quería confesarlos porque lo último que deseaba era que su mejor amiga la considerara una enferma o una asquerosa.

El gato en su interior clavaba con fuerza las garras en su interior, estirándose como en una alfombra y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Las demás amigas de Rin, compañeras de su grupo de _idols_, notaron que algo extraño ocurría con ella. La ojilimón siempre era enérgica y alegre, pero ahora la veían melancólica y pensativa. La más preocupada era, por supuesto, Hanayo: desde hacía días que veía extraña a Rin, y aunque intentaba preguntarle sobre qué le ocurría, la chica le daba mil vueltas al asunto y no decía nada al respecto, inquietando todavía más a la ojimorada. Seguían pasando tiempo juntas, pero a Rin cada vez se le hacía más difícil el soportar todo; más sentía las puntadas en el corazón en esos momentos, con el gato rasgando por aquí y por allá, rodando, brincando y maullando de manera burlesca. Por más que se golpeara el pecho, la pelinaranja no podía hacerlo callar.

Ni en su casa podía tener un minuto de paz. Por el contrario, más fuerte se hacía el dolor. Estar en la soledad de su habitación evocaba imágenes de Hanayo y aumentaba las dudas. Lo único que podía hacer para disminuir la incertidumbre era abrazar su almohada y rodar en la cama, tal cual lo hacía el felino en su corazón. Aquella acción la calmaba un poco, pero sabía que era un alivio pasajero; cuando menos se lo esperara, el gato volvería a rasguñar y a morder.

A tanto llegó el dolor que Rin decidió alejarse de Hanayo; pasar más tiempo con ella solo empeoraría las cosas.

El cruel jugueteo del minino continuó por días, atormentando a la pobre chica, afectando su concentración y su rendimiento en clases, ya deficiente de por sí. Las garras afiladas del gato ya la lastimaban más de la cuenta, casi al borde del sangrado espiritual; pero a pesar de ello, el miedo seguía siendo demasiado poderoso. Rin ni siquiera estaba en calma cuando el felino estaba tranquilo. Sobrepasada, cierto día se dirigió al baño para llorar por sus sentimientos reprimidos.

No sospechaba que la persona más preciada para ella la había seguido.

Hanayo, preocupada por Rin desde hacía un largo tiempo, quiso saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que afectaba tanto a su mejor amiga. Cuando pudo alcanzarla, lo único que quería eran explicaciones. Quería saber por qué se alejó de ella de forma tan repentina y por qué su actuar en general era tan extraño. Rin evitó hablar al principio, pero al ver los ojos de Hanayo humedecerse decidió que ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad. Aunque preocupada por lo que pudiera hacerle el gato en su corazón, la pelinaranja reveló sus sentimientos por su amiga, prácticamente suplicando que no la abandonara y que no la viera como una enferma. Nunca antes se había sentido tan indefensa, y las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos lo pusieron de manifiesto.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar: una suave presión de unos labios sobre los suyos.

Hanayo le hizo saber a Rin no solo que no la consideraba una enferma, sino que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. En medio de sus lágrimas, la ojilimón emitió una pequeña risa; se sentía muy tonta por haberse reprimido por tanto tiempo para que la respuesta al final fuera positiva. Tras un nuevo beso, las chicas decidieron que su relación debía dar el siguiente paso.

En cuanto al gato en el corazón de Rin, este se había ido, dejando todo como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

**En mi página, he mencionado que las fuentes de inspiración para escribir obras pueden venir de cualquier parte. Como muchas otras de las cosas que escrito antes, me basé parcialmente en una canción para esta, _El animal_, de Franco Battiato. Sin embargo, no es lo único. Muchas veces surge en nosotros ese animal a veces cariñoso y a veces agresivo que nos da paz y nos hace trizas con la misma facilidad. En el caso de Rin, fue un gato, pero cada uno puede tener su variante. Hay veces en las que los animales se liberan tranquilamente, hay veces en las que los enjaulamos sin más, hay veces en las que los dejamos morir y hay veces en las que ellos acaban con nosotros; los resultados son variables.  
**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
